Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie
Cast *Blue - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Steve - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *G-Clef - The Backyardigans *The Notes - The Wonder Pets *Tickety Tock - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Slippery Soap - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mr. Salt - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Mrs. Pepper - Angie (Shark Tale) *Paprika - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Sidetable Drawer - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Mailbox - SpongeBob SquarePants *Shovel - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pail - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Periwinkle - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Magenta - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Green Puppy - Rintoo (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Purple Kangaroo - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 1 - Open #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 2 - Wake Up Wubbzy! #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 3 - "At the Show" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 4 - "The Breakfast Song" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 5 - Kai-Lan and Daizy's Duet #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 6 - We are Going to Play Kai-Lan's Clues #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 7 - Dora's Sing #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 8 - Kai-Lan's Clues Theme Song #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 9 - Our First Clue #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 10 - Tico's Magic Trick #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 11 - "Silly Hat" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 12 - "Putting It Together" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 13 - The Amazing Tico #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 14 - The Second Clue #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 15 - The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 16 - The Wonder Pets #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 17 - "Rhythm" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 18 - "Tempo" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 19 - The Backyardigans Sing "There It Is" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 20 - Hoho's Slipping #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 21 - The Neighbors are Coming #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 22 - Wubbzy Finds the Third Clue #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 23 - The Thinking Chair #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 24 - Dora's Missing #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 25 - Tico's Magic Show #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 26 - "The You Can Be Anything You Want to Be Show" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 27 - "So Long Song" #"Kai-Lan's Big Musical Movie" - Part 28 - Closing Credits Gallery Kai Lan.jpg Kai-Lan as Blue Wubbzy.jpg Wubbzy as Steve The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Backyardigans as G-Clef The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg The Wonder Pets as The Notes Char 46564.jpg Daizy as Tickety Tock Hoho.png Hoho as Slippery Soap Oscar in Shark Tale.jpg Oscar as Mr. Salt Angie in Shark Tale.jpg Angie as Mrs. Pepper Ducky.jpg Ducky as Paprika Dora The Explorer Perrito's Big Surprise cap5.png Dora as Sidetable Drawer Spongebob will never ditch again.png SpongeBob SquarePants as Mailbox Simba (Young).jpg Young Simba as Shovel Young Nala.jpg Young Nala as Pail Character-large-tico.jpg Tico as Periwinkle Lulu2.png Lulu as Magenta Rintoo the Tiger.jpg Rintoo as Green Puppy Stitch.jpg Stitch as Purple Kangaroo Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:DisneyandNick Tv Spoofs